Lace & Breathe For Me
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt drabbles from an anon on tumblr. Prompts: Delicate and Breathe - both are smut


Thanks to the anon on tumblr.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Delicate: **

There's something incredibly sexy about Brenda in lace. Sharon likes to trail her finger across the delicate waistband of Brenda's panties as Brenda trembles slightly from anticipation. Brenda's eyes get dark and her bottom lip quivers, both signs Sharon knows well. Sharon enjoys the way Brenda's breath hitches when she sinks to her knees, sliding her hands down the back of toned thighs. What really turns Sharon on is that heavy scent of Brenda's arousal that she can smell through the lace panties. As she kisses her through the delicate fabric, she inhales deeply, letting her moan mix with Brenda's.

When Sharon slowly slides her tongue over Brenda's aching center, tasting her through the lace, Sharon watches Brenda's head tilt back slightly. Sharon's tongue and Brenda's clit are only separated by thin, delicate lace when she begins to roughly lick her tongue up and down. Brenda's moans get loud, her fingers tangling in auburn locks, her hips pushing forward. Sharon has always had a thing for lace, but it's never been as sexy as it is when it's in her mouth as she sucks Brenda's clit. She sucks her clit through the delicate fabric, knowing that it turns Brenda on as well. She wears the lace for them both, knowing it adds to the sensation.

She sucks roughly and makes long licks, soaking the fabric as Brenda pushes her hips down to her mouth. It's anything but delicate as Brenda holds her head to her, rolling her hips as she whimpers and gasps between moans. Sharon sucks greedily, moaning and humming against her. She listens to the cries, feels the desperate way Brenda clings to her, and it isn't long before nails are scratching at her neck. Brenda always reaches her climax faster this way, which is not something either of the two complain about. Once Brenda's on the bed, body still tingling, Sharon always enjoy removing the delicate fabric with her mouth - that, she's practiced many, many times and can now do perfectly. When Brenda wears lace, the sex is hardly ever delicate, which is how they both like it.

**Breathe:**

"Breathe," she whispers into her ear before roughly thrusting her fingers into her tight canal.

Sharon gasps as she arches. Breathing is just about the last thing she's able to do. She gasps again, head tilting back, back arching, hands grasping the bars of the headboard.

Brenda slows her fingers and Sharon whimpers, pushing her hips up harder. "Baby, you have to breathe," she tells her slowly, pressing kisses against her neck.

Sharon takes in a deep breath and let's it out slowly, doing this repeatedly before she finds enough air to speak. "Please," is the only word she croaks.

Brenda nuzzles into her neck and curves the three fingers up and thrusts them in. Brenda moans into her neck and rocks her fingers into her. Sharon's velvety walls slide against her fingers as the older woman gasps and moans, her body rocking desperately. Brenda breathes heavily against Sharon's neck as she plunges in faster and faster.

Sharon pushes down on her feet and arches again, forcing Brenda's fingers in deeper. Her breath comes out in heavy pants, loud and with moans. She rocks her body into Brenda's talented fingers. Deeper, harder, faster, all of it making her gasps through her moans.

Brenda can feel Sharon's walls clamping around her fingers, holding her tightly. She moans as she moves to Sharon's ear, still working her wrist so her fingers hit just the right spot. "Breathe, for me," she whisperers and her response is a strangled moan. Sharon bucks her hips hardly and Brenda can feel the hot rush of liquid heat right before Sharon lets out one last gasps and screams out her name.

It's the harsh breathing that makes Brenda slowly pull out of her girlfriend and lie down beside her. She kisses the corners of her mouth as Sharon breathes; her eyes have a satisfied look in them as her body glows. Brenda smiles and lies her head down, content with just listening to her breathe.

The End.

And there goes the fic I said I would write today!


End file.
